


Flash Flash Fashion Baby

by Nny11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker accidentally starts a galaxy wide trend, Comedy, Crop Tops Are /Fashionable/, Debatably Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Padme has a tailor you heathens, tw: Palpatine in a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Anakin wears a crop top to show solidarity with his Padawan's fashion choices and because Padme wears one. He didn't mean to start a galaxy wide trend!





	Flash Flash Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of back and forth pms with Thirdbroomstick on tumblr, I "re-discovered" this and decided why not post on my AO3 account? If I was forced to remember Palpatine wearing a crop top suit, everyone else has to suffer with me.

It starts as a joke. Anakin, sick of seeing people make comments about Ahsoka’s clothes shows up in his own crop top. It’s not a tube top, but only because he couldn’t find one in his size quick enough. He delights in the way everyone is staring as he watches the Padawan matches, and even gets two high fives for the effort. Of course from Aayla and Voss.

When Windu’s eye twitches Anakin smiles brightly, “Figured she has a point! Much cooler than tunics, quicker to put on, less material to get in the way.”

He doesn’t mention that it shows off his amazingly cut abs, but he does flex a hair on “less material”.

Windu takes a slow deep breath before responding, “Skywalker, I frankly don’t give a shit as long as you don’t distract the Padawans.”

The thing is, Anakin is a little cold in it. He feels a little exposed. He doesn’t actually like the top that much.

But when Ahsoka sees him after she wins the tournament, the way her eyes light up and go watery…well what the hell was he supposed to do??

Obi-Wan points out, “Well you started wearing it in public Anakin, what did you think would happen Hero With No Fear?”

And that’s a fair point. The media snapped it up and within a month crop tops were EVERYWHERE. Within a few weeks of that Obi-Wan is in an interview when someone asks if he also enjoys the new fashion. Obi-Wan doesn’t roll his eyes, but Anakin can tell he wanted to. The holorecorders still manage to pick up and immortalize, “Rather refreshing if I say so myself, simply not enough fabric variations though I think.”

“Oh please, you encouraged them Master! That wasn’t my fault!” Anakin laughs.

The poor delivery services department almost killed Obi-Wan due to the number of crop tops random strangers donated as a joke or a gift. The Quarter Master had firmly reminded Obi-Wan this didn’t make up for the cloaks he’s lost.

Ahsoka looks at a few, matching a fetching green and blue one to Obi-Wan’s eyes as a joke and then promptly doubles over with laughter.

Three weeks later Obi-Wan and Anakin both show up to Ahsoka’s demonstration in tops she’d selected that day. Anakin, far more comfortable with skin showing these days, wore the one with the side cut outs and scale details that Ahsoka had died of laughter on seeing. They both grin languidly as Ahsoka curses them out in front of the Masters there, because what the hell did I do to deserve this?

Padme somehow gets a picture from that and hisses at Anakin the next time he’s there, “Ani, why didn’t you say Obi-Wan’s wearing them too? You know I have a tailor!”

He should say it was a joke, a prank, a one time thing. Anakin instead smiles evilly, “Sorry love, they’re just everywhere these days and I forgot.”

It takes less than a year from Anakin’s first debut to the rather awkward senatorial ball with nearly all the men in scanty tops. Crop tops, tube tops, little strappy things that hide next to nothing. Some glitter, some shimmer, some are velvet and others sturdy woven wool. It’s amazing, and Anakin feels both over and under dressed in his formal tunics. Ahsoka, in her one formal set, and is forced to field questions on their attire the whole night.

Which is good because Anakin is stuck staring at Palpatine’s navel the whole night. It’s just weird to see his mentor’s belly button.

He whispers to himself, but apparently loud enough for Ahsoka to hear, “Oh god what have I done?”

She snorts some fruity alcoholic drink through her nose and never forgives him.


End file.
